


she

by tamagotchitadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, I dont know what to tag, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Non-binary character, Spooky Buddies, heh, i didnt want it to turn out this way but it kinda flopped so, i headcanon kyoutani as tanaka's cousin so this happened, making things official, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: kyoutani and yahaba finally make their relationship official after acting on all that unresolved sexual tension, but kyoutani's keeping a secret that stops him from properly letting himself go.





	

After the whole incident with, y'know, Shigeru shoving Kyoutani against a wall and yelling at him like there was no tomorrow, the two second-years had actually - unbelievably - gotten begrudgingly closer.

Of course, part of that was due to Oikawa (with, by default, Iwaizumi by their side) generally being the most annoying team parent ever and "accidentally" putting them together on the rota to stay behind and tidy the gym. And assigning Shigeru to help the other boy with practice, or vice versa. And having Iwaizumi telling them, with a gruff sort of sigh, to stop whining and just kiss and make up.

And it wasn't like Shigeru didn't want to kiss him or anything.

Even before he'd gotten riled up and made a scene that was admittedly flooded with unappreciated sexual tension, he'd noticed how Kyoutani rolled his lips between his teeth as he was concentrating hard. How he'd see an animal (his favourite being dogs, ironically) and perk up considerably, in the most adorable way. How he'd hum the Love Live! School Idol Project theme song at practice and how his ears would flush red when anybody asked him about it (More often than not, anybody meant Shigeru).

It wasn't even that Kyoutani didn't want to kiss him.

In fact, it seemed quite the opposite, with those little yearning glances that he thought the pretty brunet couldn't see, the faint red glow that swept across his skin whenever they touched or just brushed against one another, the way brooding brown eyes would trail down to succulent peach lips whenever their eyes met.

Heck, it wasn't even like they hadn't kissed before. Team parties always ended up with a game of at least one variant of truth or dare, spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven. All of Seijoh were thirsty and gay, it couldn't be helped. 

Yet Kyoutani was always tentative and reserved, and even though Shigeru felt selfish, he wanted nothing more than for the blonde to let go completely and kiss him like there was nothing keeping them apart.

Yeah, the aforementioned unappreciated sexual tension still lingered in the air, and Shigeru liked teasing, goddamnit, so it wasn't like it was going to suddenly go away any time soon.

But they were closer, in a nice way. Their relationship with one another was friendlier, now.

Kyoutani joined their group (Shigeru, Watari and sometimes Kunimi and Kindaichi) at lunch times, and they "studied" together a lot because of the exams coming up. 

By that, it just meant that they attempted practicing sentence patterns or maths or whatever, but ended up either talking or watching a movie or something.

That's what was happening now, in fact, with Shigeru knocking on Kyoutani's front door, hand clenched around the straps of his small backpack and he bounced on the balls of his feet. He wasn't anxious - they'd done this before, he'd been here before, it wasn't a first anything - but instead chronically impatient, and his friend was always a little late.

But soon enough Kyoutani opened the door, looking soft and disheveled in a grey blue sweater and board shorts, the dark eyeliner around his eyes smudged.

"Hey," He said, a little groggily, stepping aside to offer entrance. A smile curled the corners of Shigeru's lips up as he stepped inside the cluttered house, reaching out a hand to ruffle his friend's close-cut fuzz, to which Kyoutani blanched a little and muttered a "Geroff", like always.

"Hey," Shigeru answered with an easy smile, "Do you actually want to study, or...?"

"Nah, you?" Kyoutani responded, shutting the front door as they trailed from the porch to the living room. Shigeru shook his head, dropping his little, holographic backpack down by a leg of the coffee table and crouching down beside the other boy as they opened the little cabinet in the TV stand that held the array of DVDs.

"Why do you have so many dog movies? Oh my god, are you just doing this to be ironic?" Shigeru giggled, upon seeing the result of his friend's extremely serious dog problem.

"Shut up!" Kyoutani whined gruffly, trying to be aggressive and failing miserably, because he was laughing too, "Okay, it ain't my fault, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were the ones who got me Spooky Buddies."

"Spooky Buddies, oh my god that's actually fucking great, have you watched it?" His friend spoke between fits of laughter, his silver-streaked hair bouncing as he laughed (The dog-obsessed dork next to him tried not to stare, but he was so beautiful that it was hard to restrain from it).

"N-No!" The dork in question half-yelled, his face flushed as Shigeru fished the DVD out of the cabinet with an utter shit-eating grin painted on his pretty little face.

"We're watching it."

"No, we're fuckin' not!"

"Why not?"

"This is... This is abuse, Yahaba."

"Kyou-chan..." Shigeru dragged out the syllables as adorably as possible, setting big brown eyes onto Kyoutani, who looked like he wanted to die but still took the case from Shigeru's hands and fed it into the DVD player as the two stood up and fell back onto the sofa, bordering on a little too close to one another.

Throughout the movie, the brunet made the best snarky comments you could while watching a Disney film about puppies and Kyoutani just got mad at the characters.

"Tag yourself, I'm Rosebud," Shigeru yawned, moving so he was basically on the blushing blonde's lap.

"I'm Mudbud," Kyoutani answered, pulling his friend (with benefits) even more onto his lap, because he's stupid and gay and the peach pink angora jumper that the slightly taller boy was wearing was so damn soft.

"Yeah you are, you filthy hoe."

"Excuse me, I'm fuckin' triggered."

"Jesus, you're starting to sound like the meme team," Shigeru smiled, wriggling and squirming to try and turn around. He now faced away from the television, thighs either side of Kyoutani's legs, their faces inches away from each other.

"They're your parents," Kyoutani mumbled, leaning forward a little and rubbing their noses together, with his face, neck and ears almost glowing faint red from embarrassment.

"Shut up, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are yours," Shigeru answered back, still smiling giddily as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Kyoutani's neck, "Have I ever told you how cute you are, Kyou-chan?"

"I'm not cute, shut up. And don't call me that."

"What, Kyou-chan? Kyou-chaaaaan-"

"Don't."

"Aw, Kyou-chan is so cute," Shigeru coos, sitting up a little and poking Kyoutani's cheek, before pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

Enter Kyoutani Kentarou, living tomato.

"Y-Yahaba?"

Shigeru smiled, cupping Kyoutani's jaw in his hands and leaning in a little more, teasing him because the ironically angelic-looking brunet is goddamn evil.

"What, you didn't like it?"

"Never said that," Kyoutani muttered, moving in slightly as to kiss Shigeru on the lips, pulling away seconds too fast for the other boy's liking.

But the blonde was pulled back in for another kiss, this one rougher and longer lasting. They fell against each other, the fucking dog movie still on the TV, annoying Disney child voice-overs chirping in the background while lips were locked.

"What time are your parents coming home?"

"They're not, most likely."

"Good," Shigeru whispered, hands trailing from blonde hair and down to the hem of a soft blue sweater that belonged to the other boy.

Kyoutani froze, and he pulled away.

"Kyou-chan? What's wrong?"

The other shook his head.

"I'm sorry, was I too forward?"

"No... No, it's not that... I- I just... 'm sorry, Yahaba," Kyoutani sighed, hanging his head a little, but in a sort of tired way, not like he was ashamed. 

"What is it? You can tell me stuff, y'know? I can be an asshole, but before that I'm your friend, Kyoutani," Shigeru gave him a concerned look, and his friend (though they'd probably surpassed that particular label) raised his head a little, grabbing the remote and turning the TV (Goodbye, annoying Disney child voice-overs) off.

He muttered something quietly, squeezing his eyes shut after. Shigeru raised his eyebrows.

"Love, I don't have super hearing or anything. You're gonna have to speak up."

"I'm a freak, Yahaba, you don't... You don't want me. I'm a girl," He spat the word out, like it was poison on his tongue.

"What do you mean?"

"I have... breasts and shit, and I'm not normal like everyone else. I'm tryin' to get surgery and all o' that, but my parents don't... they don't like it, see. But they're never around anyway," Kyoutani spoke bitterly, arms crossed over his chest.

"So you're transgender?" Shigeru said softly, once he'd finished, and Kyoutani flinched a little at the word, but nodded. "Are you wearing a binder right now?"

Surprised that he knew the term, the blonde boy nodded slowly. "You know the bald kid from Karasuno? His name's Ryuu, he's my cousin. Got me the binder and his sister did my hair."

"And you wear it - the binder, that is - at practice?"

He nodded again, brow furrowed, as if he didn't understand why these questions were being asked.

"Don't, please. Do you have any sports bras? I'm gonna buy you some, you can't wear that all the time, you'll hurt yourself," Shigeru ordered.

"No, I have to wear it, they'll find out about me being... like this! I don't want to get kicked off the team, I like volleyball, please, Yahaba..." Kyoutani's voice was pained, hurried, as he breathed heavily and put his head in his hands.

"Kyou-chan, everybody's going to accept you, they won't kick you off the team, I promise. Besides, that would be a little hypocritical. Kunimi's a trans* boy as well, and Oikawa-san is non-binary," Shigeru's voice was soft, soothing, as he got off Kyoutani's lap and instead held him close from the side, rubbing little circles into his back in a way in which he hoped was at least some way comforting.

"Really? You ain't just sayin' that?" 

"It's the truth, I swear," After a moment, Shigeru spoke again, "This is why you barely came to practice when we were in our first year, isn't it? And how you always either come in late to change or come super early, right? Don't think we haven't noticed, Kyou."

"'m sorry."

"Don't be. Just promise me you'll wear sports bras in practice so you're not binding all the time."

Kyoutani managed to crack a smile. "Thought you'd like to see me all bruised and breathless."

"Yeah, as long as it's my doing, not the goddamn binder's fault. Do you mind taking it off now, putting a bra on or something, so you're not in pain?"

"Didn't say I was in pain." 

"Yes, but I'm not blind, Kyou-chan."

Kyoutani sighed and got up, wriggling out of Shigeru's arms. "I'll go get this off, then."

"Good doggy."

"I'm fairly inclined to deck you."

"Love you too!"

Once Kyou had changed and come back downstairs, Shigeru had switched the TV back on and was watching Spooky Buddies again, sprawled out. He picked the brunet right up in what some would describe as "bridal style" and sat him back down on his lap.

"Can I kiss you again?" Shigeru asked, slinging his arms loosely around the blonde's neck, hands interlocked. Because even after heartfelt moments he was thirsty.

"Hell yeah," Kyoutani answered (albeit rather eagerly), as they locked lips again, and this time it was soft and slow and made them pull away with giddy smiles and sparkling eyes, foreheads resting against each other.

"My Kyou-chan..."

"You sound like Oikawa."

"Hush, it rubs off much easier than you think, stop bullying me."

"Yeah, sounds fake but okay."

"I hate you, Kyou-chan," Shigeru giggled into the crook of Kyoutani's neck, because they were cuddling again now, it seemed.

"Hey, Yahaba?"

"Hm?"

"Are we, y'know...?" Kyoutani trailed off, nervous as he spoke. Shigeru clicked his tongue and hefted himself up so he could waggle a finger in the blonde's face and just generally be as condescending as he possibly could.

"Don't be cliche, Kyou-chan. And let me ask you this, and give me your honest answer, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Shigeru asked.

"Yes."

"Then that's settled, we're boyfriends."

Kyoutani felt slightly embarrassed over how much the word made him glow on the inside, like some goddamn shoujo manga character.

"That's... That's much less of a spectacle than I was expecting," Kyoutani said after a moment, in his dorky gruff way. Shigeru smiled at him.

"Kyou-chan, just because Oikawa almost has a full-blown party when they finally grew the balls to ask Iwaizumi out doesn't mean relationships always have to be dramatic, you idiot," Shigeru said fondly, still smiling (Jesus, Kyoutani just wanted to know how he managed to smile that often) as he pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Shut up, you're the idiot," Kyoutani said back, his face still red in embarrassment from the little casual kisses.

"Sounds fake but okay," Shigeru teased him, making Kyoutani do the cute scrunched-up pouty face.

"Shut up, Yahaba!"

"Shigeru," The brunet breathed, his boyfriend (!!!) looking at him quizzically, "My name is Shigeru, love."

"Sh-Shigeru," Kyoutani tried, smiling fleetingly when he felt the word on his tongue. It was good, natural even. A pretty name, too. "I love Shigeru Yahaba."

"And I love Kentarou Kyoutani," Shigeru half-whispered, pressing little kisses to the other boy's face again, because he just couldn't help himself.

And for once, they were at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, i basically threw all my headcanons at you in this excuse of a fic. i know i keep saying i'll write something better but... you're gonna have to take this for a moment. love you all, please leave kudos and a cheeky comment if you enjoyed this. <3 peace.


End file.
